10 Years Later: DeathApple Returns
by Collection of Bleach
Summary: 10 Years after Hollow Ichigo was defeated. Ringo Maruyama has been deprived of his powers. Hisana Kurosaki and Raine Shiba set out to give him the powers he deserves. A fic set ten years after the events of Bleach: New Gen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**By: OriSODEhime & Raine Shiba**_

She was fine the way she was. Lying in her bedroom against the wall, knees curled up to her chest with her head in her arms. She was fine. But all the same, her life was a wreck. She just sat there in the corner, thinking over and over again about the one man in the world who meant anything- no, everything to her. She hadn't seen him in ten years now, and the pain of being alone was beginning to take its toll on her.

"Anyone here?" She raised her head up, peaking through the short, cropped layers of copper-to-topaz hair that clung to her tear-stained face. She got to her knees, wiping her eyes on the backs of her hands, staggering up onto her feet. Through swollen, shut eyes, she couldn't realize how easily she was tripping over the black haori over her shoulders, decorated with dark red blood splatters and butterflies at the ends of the tail and sleeves. She made no haste to run out of the room in her crimson sandals and black socks, approaching the door to her office, silently sliding it open. She was twenty-six now, and had to show some class.

Without the slightest sound of her own footsteps, she was sitting on her desk in a gust of wind, arms crossed, eyes hidden as she stared at the good man standing before her in his elegantly silky, emerald kimono. His sleek black hair had been frayed at the ends, just a slight bit longer than she had remembered. The stubbles on his chin were shaved, but his olive-toned skin shone brightly beneath the sunlight that streamed through the open window.

"Greetings, Shiba." She made to part her hair away from her eyes, each one glistening a beautiful diamond-to-gray luminescent shade of colorless smoke. The barest smile crossed her lips as she remained silent, glimpsing to the documents clutched in his left hand. In response to her "cool, laid back nature," Raine Shiba, Lieutenant of the Ninth Division, couldn't help but smile sympathetically, taking note of the bloodshot eyes and narrowed eyebrows.

"'Tis been a while," he broke the ice, "what, with so many missions lately." A simple nod of the head gave him all the courtesy he expected from her, as she gazed down to the floor, lapsing into her thoughts. Such a good friend... I find it hard to believe he doesn't really know how I feel about him yet-

"Hisana?" Hisana Kurosaki, Captain of Alternate Squad Zero, snapped out of her momentary train of perplexity, meeting his turquoise gaze with a nervous, flushed face. "I've been keeping an eye out on Maruyama." That dreaded last name caught her breath to halt with dilated eyes as she firmed her posture and made direct, serious eye contact to one of her best friends.

"But he still seems to have a sort of emptiness about him." Without another word after, he simply laid the documents down on the desk Hisana sat upon. She seemed tense, clammy, cold, upon remembering that familiar face.

"What do you mean, 'emptiness?'" she demanded, a bit shaky in her voice.

"His inability to see us has taken a large toll on him. I think he misses us." A pang of guilt rose up in her chest, clutching a hand to her heart as she tried to remember that last day, when she'd faded to nothing before his very eyes. "I assume he misses you more so than anyone else. After all, it's been a decade since he's last seen us."

Whatever Hisana did next, she made sure not to make eye contact with Raine. "Oh yeah... And we haven't even bothered to pay him a visit."

"He's been more depressed than usual now. He doesn't make much of himself and he's been attempting street business that he shouldn't be getting involved in.

"Regardless, he wouldn't even be able to see us." Raine placed a finger to his chin thoughtfully, eyes narrowed in deep concentration. "Ever since that day, I have been wondering if there is any way to give him his powers back." Ever since he first gained them, he thought, he's been barraged by heavy attacks. And with his final stretch to defeat Hollow Ichigo, despite our assistance, his own inner Hollow deprived him of everything, leaving him with...well, nothing-

"Shiba!" Hisana exclaimed almost immediately, staring wide-eyed at the sticker on the documents he had arrived to give her. Authorization Papers, they read, as she quickly unraveled the tied ribbon and unfurled the manuscript. Her gaze hurried back and forth across the page, soaking in every word of it. And for a moment, her eyes seemed to sparkle with wonder, filling that last little empty void deep in her heart. "Do you even have any idea what these documents were for?"

"Judging by the sticker on the front, I assumed not to open it-" He cut himself off wit an oof! when the document was promptly smacked in his face. Even with eyeballs pressed to paper, despite the stinging sensation in his corneas, he beared the same expression Hisana did.

"Grab your zanpakuto, and follow me." Raine pulled the papers away from his face, watching as she flared out a long black sleeve. And from that wide sleeve emerged a Hell Butterfly, the number one source of transportation between the Soul Society and the World of the Living. "It's time we pay an old friend a visit."

"But Hisana-"

"And fill me in on this 'street business' on the way."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**By: OriSODEhime & Raine Shiba**_

The moment the bright white portal opened up into the World of the Living, Hisana was racing like a bullet through the streets, aiming to pin the reiatsu of the man who had worked so hard to fight alongside them. Although she came to a stop moments later, glancing around to make sure Raine was behind her. Noting her speed, she'd left him in the dust by mistake-

"Hold it." She snapped her head up to find him standing in front of her. "Do you even have the slightest idea as to where his apartment is?" She scratched the back of her head, taking a glance at the surrounding buildings and complexes that towered over themselves.

"Well... No."

"Good lord. Follow me." And they were off once again, sprinting at the speed of sound through the streets, across rooftops, and over houses to the location Raine had pinpointed exactly.

It wasn't too long before the two came to a stop in front of a neatly-framed apartment door, standing alone on the top level of a massive complex, just a few blocks down from a newly built mall that hadn't been there ten years ago. Hisana leaned against the window sill, as Raine motioned for her to move, silently lifting up the frame. She stepped inside quietly without even stirring the slightest bit of wind, rubbing her arms to build up just a bit of friction.

"Why is it so cold in here?" she asked aloud, followed behind instantaneously by Raine.

"He just likes it that way." He glanced around himself, taking in the home the man he'd described lived in. The apartment seemed rather large with a small hint of previous-modern taste, nothing too special about it. It was comfortable, comfortable enough for the human being on the couch to have fallen asleep. Raine tapped her shoulder, gesturing to who sat against the armrest. She tried to take it all in, having a hard time processing every little detail of him.

The television still remained on, though the figure watching it had appeared to fallen asleep hours ago. His red hair seemed to get a slight shade darker, as well as bloodier. The eyepatch they remembered him wearing was removed and on the side table with his headband. Crimson red bangs fell over the bridge of his nose onto his right eye. The man seemed to have grown slightly more muscular than his late-teens, and managed to retain some of his youth at the age of twenty-nine. But there was a tired, aged look beneath the single closed eye.

"This," Raine whispered, "Hisana...is Ringo Maruyama."

Hisana's eyes went blank with shock, pain, and slight disgust at what she was witnessing. The poor man who had given nearly everything for her, had let himself fall apart, crash and burn in such a way that he could barely stand on two feet anymore. She'd witnessed his dark side once or twice before, but she couldn't imagine that he'd be living with it. She felt her eyes stinging with a strange wetness that she hadn't experienced too long ago, day after day again. And as that wetness began to flood down hr face in long streams of tears, she reached into an inside pocket of her haori, whipping out a little device from a decade or so ago, pressing the alignment of buttons in a texting fashion.

"What are you doing?" Raine whispered in a curious fashion, poking his head over her shoulder. Hisana rolled her eyes, handing him a small, finger-length blade as well.

"Just take this and shave off the tiny stubs on his face."

"As much as I'd love to mess up his face, I can't. It would wake him up. I suggest waiting until morning when he chooses to groom himself properly-"

"You really haven't changed a bit, Shiba." Hisana hit the send button, as she snapped her phone shut, glancing to the other one upon the side table...sitting next to a pistol. "Oh, great. He carries guns now." While the phone silently buzzed, her friend let out a mental sigh before explaining:

"I tried to tell you beforehand in the Dangai-"

"Shit! I'm late for work!" Both their faces went blank with expression as Ringo darted up from the couch and through one of the doors in the wall, slamming it shut with a solid thud! They shared an awkward glance, before a nerve popped up on the female's head. Without another second to think it through, she hollered at the top of her lungs.

"HEY JACKASS! GET BACK HERE AND ANSWER THE PHONE!" Once again, she was cut off by, this time, the sound of a squeaking faucet, as water began to run behind the door. "Damn it all..."

"By the way," Raine butted in, tapping her shoulder with a mischievous smile, "he's grown." The images only reached Hisana's mind half-way before he found a fist promptly whacking him on the head.

"Pervert."

"Hey, you can't blame me. I'm already getting married."

"Care to explain the pistol anytime soon?"

"Of course." She flopped down on the couch, balancing the weapon on two fingers. He took a deep breath and sat down next to her, examining the oddly crafted gun she held.

"As far as street business goes, he's been going about handling beat-up jobs for the innocent. And occasionally, those who offer the most money." He reached to take the pistol out of her hand, flipping and turning it around various times. "There's something more different about this gun than the rest I've ever seen."

Hisana raised a quirky eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"It fires too quietly and much too rapidly for it to be a pistol." Without another word, his explanation had come to a close, and it was on the side table once more. The faucet screeched to a halt, as the water stopped running. They waited for just a few moments of utter silence, glancing about the apartment, twiddling their thumbs, anything that would let time pass by for a few minutes. When the clock finally struck six about four minutes after the silence came, the door to the bedroom flew open, as Ringo came rushing out, snatching up his briefcase from the kitchen counter and his cell phone from the side table, hurrying out the door. The shinigami could only blink once or twice, before Hisana stood up, reaching to put his supposedly-illegal weapon in her haori.

She found Raine's hand placed on the one that held such a weapon. "Leave it here," he commanded.

"Why should I? I could take this to the Twelfth Division, and they'll examine it-"

"You just left your fingerprints on it."

"But we're ghosts!"

"And we can still leave proof that we were here!"

A glum look crossed her eyes and the way the corner of her lip bent down, before she put it back down. "Fine. I guess we'll never know why it's such a weird tool then-"

They were interjected once more by the sudden exclamation of an animal-like roar from not too far outside the apartment. The windows seemed to crack under the pressure, finally blowing apart as the shards flew about, skidding onto the floor in tiny pieces. Raine rushed over to the door without a sound, creaking it open to identify the source of the trouble.

"Not another Hollow," he breathed. "This one's huge. The pressure is more immense than I've felt in a long time. Wait, I'm spotting at least four of them."

"What? Well what are they after?" A horrified expression crossed Raine's face as he swung the door open all the way, hand on the green fabric of his zanpakuto's hilt. "Raine, what's wrong?"

He glanced back for only a second before she knew she had to follow behind. "They've hit Ringo." Her eyes contracted, before her own zanpakuto was now visible, taking a single step before they were both gone and out of the apartment."

"Agh!" Ringo skidded back onto the concrete ground as a demonic, skull-bearing figure began to loom over him, invisible to his own eyes. In fact, such a demon was invisible to the ordinary human eye at this rate. And while they boy not might have seen it, there was another figure, two even, both standing in front of him in defensive positions.

"Hisana!" Raine ordered. "The Menos!" The moment he barked the words, the sky above them tore open with a massive black portal, pouring out a horde of enormous, black cloak-wearing Hollows with pointy white shoes, no arms, and skull-faces with pointy noses that stuck out further than the rest of themselves. Each one gave a terrifying roar, before spotting the shinigami on the ground, raising their feet to stomp on them.

"I'm on it!" She was off, blasting like a bottle rocket up into the air above her, coming face-to-face with that of the Menos Grande. She gave a tentative glare, before unraveling her sword from its pitch black chains, swinging it around in her hands as sharp edge met bone. Down she went, tearing her weapon all the way through the thing that had aimed for her friends.

But it wasn't enough. As they worked harder and harder to fend them off, several other figures of the same shape and form replaced the one that had just been destroyed.

"Crap!" Raine shouted in angst, holding up his blade to the sky. "Why are there so many here?"

Hisana took note of his action and mimicked it, placing a hand on the forearm that held her blade. "We're outnumbered at this rate! They won't stop coming! Shiba, you know what to do!" A simultaneous nod let the area shine in both a bright, emerald green glow, as well as a blood red illumination.

"S-Shiba?" Raine only glanced back for a second to see Ringo staring in awe at the lights before him. He turned to Hisana with a concerned expression.

"So he knows I'm here at least. Hisana, we can't let them get after Ringo. He has the highest reiatsu amount out of every human in Karakura. Though it isn't enough to get his powers back. He'll be constantly targeted by-"

Hisana's mouth stretched open as she didn't even look at him, collecting as much of her reiatsu as she possibly could. "You just now figured that out?" When the blade was charged enough, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the source of the Hollows' powers. "Getsuga-"

It only took a second for one of them to raise a foot and knock her back several-hundred meters, crash-landing into the wall of the apartment complex behind her. At the same time, Raine's eyes widened as another Menos raised one of its feet to knock him back. His blade swung down in a partial arc, releasing a tidal wave of plasma energy that tore through a long line of the Hollows, watching as they dissipated into black dust. He felt himself previously knocked back not as far, but with almost as much damage when a long slit was carved into his dark skin, bleeding out red fluid that stained his shihakusho's white sash the same color.

Ringo staggered back, fists clenched tight as he jerked his head around aimlessly to look for Raine, invisible to his eyes. "Wherever you are Shiba, I can handle this myself!"

Hisana was semi-rushing over to Raine's aid in a slow instant, folding her hands over his wound. He barely groaned, feeling his skin begin to slowly seal shut. "I doubt we have any other choice," he huffed, "than to carry out the authorization. We have to give him his powers back." He began to raise his blade with much difficulty, before she placed a hand on his wrist.

"Wait." Her eyes half-closed in just the slightest hint of regret, before she took a breath and spoke before him, standing up straight. The sky above them began to tear with yet another black hole. Something was coming, probably as strong as all the others beforehand. "Let me do it."

"W-What?" he shouted, still gripping at the gash on his side. "Are you sure? I mean, you'll be temporarily disabled and powerless!"

"Like I give a damn, Shiba!" Above their heads, what came to look like a Vasto Lorde was tumbling through the sky, landing upon the ground with a massive wham! of shattering concrete. Its skeletal mouth opened, forming a glowing sphere of mass energy in-between its jaws.

Raine let out a defeated sigh. "That's a massive Cero." He stood up, moving in front of its path. "You're right, Kurosaki. I just don't want to see you go through the pain of losing your powers. Again."

He was retorted to with a grim smile. "Thank you. But I've learned that pain the hard way much too many times." Without any other words to come out of her mouth, she was shuffling her feet, standing behind Ringo's defenseless, clueless figure as she raised her blade to the center of his back. And, just before the Cero came crashing down to the little trio, the blood-haired boy could've sworn he started to feel the familiar reiatsu coming back, with a sharp object plunged through him and out his heart, completely clean of blood. Everything suddenly became clear in his eyes, including the mangled Raine in front of him, building up a shield of plasma against a plummeting beam of compressed spiritual energy.

That same energy was fended off by a bright white light that emerged from Hisana's zanpakuto. In that blindness of light, she fell to her knees, feeling her willpower fall apart into nothingness, as the weapon vanished into white sparkles all around them. She lay face-down on the ground, motionless, not even twitching a few fingers.

The light faded, and so did the Cero. Ringo stood where he was, staring in awe at what he appeared as, unveiling himself to the others who stood or laid around him. The standard blackened shinigami uniform wrapped around his torso, with new forearm-long sleeves, tucked into the wide hakama that bound by a new obsidian obi to his lower waist. Tattered black bandages wrapped around his right shoulder all the way down to the edge of his palm, gripping tight around the enlarged zanpakuto hoisted up onto his back. It wasn't heavy, but certainly tons more powerful. His hair seemed just a tad bit noticeably longer, barely shrouding a black strip of cloth that covered his right eye. His left eye, a sparkling emerald green, filled with life once more, contracted into a single point as he stared at the individual man in front of him.

"What just happened?" he whispered in undeniable shock. Hollows were beginning to crowd in from a distance aways around them, standing motionless as they watched with blank expressions.

Raine gave a mocking pokerface. "Maruyama... You've returned."

"S-Shiba? Is that really you?" For a second, a single look of doubt washed over both their faces. But a simple nod of Raine's head indicated it wasn't the time for arguments.

"I wouldn't be here," he spoke in a low voice, "if it weren't for her." Ringo raised in eyebrow, before glancing back over his shoulder at just the tiniest glimmer of bright orange hair scattered about on the ground. All though left his mind, as he stared in pure horror, rushing up to Hisana's unconscious figure.

"HISANA!" he shouted, falling to his knees as he reached to hold her head in his hands, hunching over to the point where his face was the only thing she might've seen. His eyes began to tremble within, clenched shut. In his mind, he was reliving the events of the last day they had ever seen each other again ten years ago. She was fading before him, eyes red and swollen shut from crying, hugging him tight. And before long, he felt nothing. He was hanging onto thin air.

The unbelievable cries of Hollows surrounded them, as he looked up, his face grim with rage, vengeance swirling in the depths of his very black pupils. "I've had enough of this." He laid her gently back onto the ground. The enlarged blade placed on his back was yanked off, held out in front of him as he made to lunge forward, slashing it through several of the Hollows at once, leaving behind a rippling black substance on where he marked them. He stood motionless as they all came to close in further and further, charging new Ceros to vaporize the shinigami at their feet. But he seemed to have a tentative smile on his face, before swinging his blade around them one more time when they were close enough, allowing the black reiatsu to reach up, expanding over each one of them until they were completely hopeless, disintegrating into nothingness as they vanished without a trace.

"So, uhm..." Raine spoke up from behind him, standing with his arms crossed acting like he was never hit in the first place. Ringo turned to face him, sheathing his zanpakuto.

"You're late for work." The blood-haired boy raised a curious eyebrow.

"You haven't seen me in ten years, and that's all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say then? That you're completely ignoring Hi-" Ringo seemed to vanish from his gaze faster than he could blink, carrying her back up to the door of his apartment and vanishing inside, leaving him standing all alone. "-sana. Thank you for your hospitality!" he shouted with a sarcastic edge, following him up the stairs and inside.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**By: OriSODEhime & Raine Shiba**_

Hisana's tired, weary eyes opened up to the ceiling above her, following the clockwise motion of a spinning ceiling fan. A groan reverberated through her lips as she tried to sit up, propping her body up onto one elbow. Her head ached with a throbbing sensation, and so did the inside of her chest.

"I think she's awake." The voice above her was whispering, but she felt it to be a personal violation of her space. She blinked, glancing up to the source of said voice, only to find Raine leaning over the couch staring at her. A simple yelp was all she needed to really alert anybody of her awakening. She took one of the fluffed up couch cushions and started to promptly hit him with it across the face, back and forth.

"Damn you Shiba!" she shouted with a bit of a growl. "I thought you grew out of your pervert phase nine years ago!" In defense, the Shiba grabbed another cushion from the couch and began to use it as a shield against the enraged shinigami in the white kimono before him.

"Ow, ow! Okay, stop hitting me!" With a final whack, the pillow was out of her hands and fell to the floor at Raine's feet. Ringo came into the room seconds later with a straight, seemingly unamused expression on his face, holding a spare blanket tucked under one arm. He glanced over to the couch where Raine and Hisana seemed to be having their pillow fight, as they simultaneously froze in place, looking over at him.

"Sorry for barging in," he spat sarcastically, "but I figured you two would be here like this."

"Well at least she's awake," Raine smiled sheepishly, before having the TV remote tossed at him from across the room. He side-stepped to avoid another face-plant.

"I found it pretty obvious by the yelling." The owner of the apartment tossed the blanket down onto the couch and sat down on one side of it, "as well as the throwing of-" One last cushion came flying across the room like a bullet, hitting the lamp and knocking it over onto the floor. "-that. As well as the throwing of that."

"Shouldn't you be on your way to your little beat-up job?" Hisana's voice arose, raising both the boys' curiosity and two surprised glances at her. Ringo sighed and spoke up.

"I was actually on my way to my night shift at the journalism company. What do you mean by that?"

Raine gave a heavy sigh before he waltzed over to an armchair perpendicular to the couch, sitting down in it as he explained it all with his eyes closed. "You know full-well what she's talking about."

"Well how would she know?"

"I'm known to have a big mouth." That last sentence immediately struck a nerve on Ringo's forehead as he reached for the sword propped up against his end of the couch. Before he could reach it though, he found Hisana's own hand grabbing his own, glaring at him straight in the eyes.

"You damn idiot!" she snarled scoldingly. "I saw the pistol!"

"What pistol?"

"You know what I'm talking about! You've been using that thing to run around killing people just to make a quick buck!" A slight pang of guilt mentally ran through his head, before he was putting his free hand on hers, pulling it off the one that was reaching for his zanpakuto.

"I don't kill people. I simply eliminate those who were doing wrong-"

"That's the worst load of bullshit I've ever heard- Hey!" In a split second, the man holding her hand began to push her with his other hand on the back of her waist over to a door in the hallway. He glanced back to Raine.

"Do anything stupid while I'm not in here, and you're dead." Raine gave a mocking salute to Ringo before the bedroom door opened up and then shut promptly behind them. He let go of Hisana seconds later, resting his hands on her shoulders, keeping her from doing anything ridiculous. Brief moments of silence slipped by as they stood in the dead quiet of the dark room, listening to nothing but the sounds of their own breathing. Finally, Ringo lifted his head to look at her while she parted her lips just slightly.

"Ringo, I'm sorry. I-" She found one of his hands pressed against her lips, silencing her from making any other noise besides his own.

"Just listen to me." His eyes seemed tired and weary, but he wasn't about to stop now. Now while she was back for the first time in years. "I'm sorry for the way I was acting out there. I was not myself. I just felt so disoriented and weird, so furious to see you in danger again when I thought I had lost you forever. The last day I saw you, you slowly disappeared in front of my eyes, and I'd never felt so damaged before, so powerless, so alone. It killed me inside just thinking I would never see you again.

"You asked about that job I do. I only did it as a way of release to take away my stress. I would take it out on those who attempted to hurt innocent people. I didn't want to cause anyone concern. I just wanted to feel whole again. I wanted to feel that same happiness I felt when I defended others as a shinigami. I wanted to feel as I used to, just like the day I first met you. But honestly, I can see why you'd be mad at me..." He sucked in a breath and said the heart-wrenching words aloud. "I've lost your trust."

Hisana felt as though she'd been smacked in the face and stabbed in the gut at the same time, just thinking about what could have influenced him to say such a thing. A few moments of silence passed by, before she allowed herself to reach up with one hand, brushing the crimson bangs away from his right eye. "What are you talking about?" she asked, attempting to hold back the tears in her voice.

Ringo looked down to her with a questioning glance, shoving his hands into his pockets out of a nonchalant, unnoticeable humiliation. "Well, haven't I? I mean, it has been so long-"

"Don't be ridiculous." His eyes seemed to contract with just the tiniest hint of utter surprise as he gazed down to the floor, letting her speak her mind. "You're practically the only one I trust by now." She seemed to show the same face, looking to the side with her cheeks blushed in scarlet. The only thing she could think to do by now was just sit down on the edge of the bed behind her, head tilted down to the ground as she twiddled her thumbs nervously. It stayed like that for a while. A few seconds past, which turned into a minute. Then minutes passed, which turned into a set of ten. In the dead tranquility of the room, she felt the bed shift slightly, knowing he was sitting next to her by now.

"Likewise," he whispered, breaking the perpetual emptiness. Her gaze seemed to soften, go blank with an anxious look of worry that something bad was about to happen next. "I haven't placed my eyes on any other person, except you." She stiffened, quivering slightly as one of his hands clasped gently over her own two, squeezing them firmly in his grasp. The next-to-last words she heard come out of his mouth were, "It's been so long." Right then and there, she just had a feeling something familiar was about to happen.

Hisana lifted her gaze to stare into his eyes, just knowing he was looking back, smiling even. "It really has," she whispered near-silently. The air they both breathed seemed to become narrower as the seconds ticked by. And before long, she found her breath sealed softly against another pair of lips, two hands clutching tenderly at the skin on the back of her neck. Her face flushed of color the moment she felt herself succumb into the grasp of a man who had been deprived of true, genuine happiness for the course of over ten years. But nevertheless, it was something they both needed, something that finally filled that hole inside their hearts.

She forced herself to pull back a few moments later, remembering the injuries she'd taken from having been beaten to a pulp by the Hollows, as well as having lost her powers for the time being. "S-sorry," she apologized hastily, curling her fists up on her lap. His hold began to soften until he finally let go, gently brushing her hair back behind her shoulders and laying a kiss to her cheek. He stood up off the bed, approaching the bedroom door as Hisana continued to sit where she was.

"Don't worry about it," he assured, unable to stop grinning as he looked back. "Get some rest, alright? I think we've both had a long day." She nodded, proceeding to huddle into the covers of the bed, burying her face in one of the pillows. "I'll be outside beating Shiba to a pulp."

"Don't forget your gun." As Ringo was about to close the door, he grimaced for just a millisecond, before smiling once more.

"I don't need it.I'm fine using my bare hands." The door snapped shut, leaving Hisana just staring up at the ceiling, watching the fan spin around aimlessly before drifting slowly off to sleep. Oh, how she'd missed the good old days.


End file.
